Sweet Sixteen
by LuckieCeltic15
Summary: Who Ever Came up with 'sweet sixteen," should be drug out into the street and shot" Serena exclaims walking home from school. Her birthday was friday, and it is a week later,and it sucks. DArien and her are fighting, and she is close to being kicked out o


Chapter 2.

Serena sighed. She knew Darien wasn't to far behind. She didn't want him following her

'How can I sit and vibe with him there, and how will I study?' Serena grinned. She new what she would do. She turned to the right, and picked up the pace, hoping he was still following her. Walking to the tree she was resting at earlier. She sat down, but decided against dangling her feet. It was darker, and colder. She waited. Sure enough Darien came up to her.

"Serena, you ok?"

'I'm just tired, and I wanted to see the stars before I went home." She turned her head so he wouldn't have seen her face. It was red, and a little puffy. She had been crying. What bothered Darien was not that she had been hiding her face, but that she looked really tired, and worn. By looking at her closely, he could still see some scares left by the previous Yoma, and some from the others.

'Mind if I stay with you?''

'If you do, how will I ever concentrate on my school work, huh?' Serena asked, looking into his dark eyes. His eyes looked like night itself. He saw her eyes and froze. They were a light blue, but didn't have half the twinkle. Her cheeks were wet, and a single tear feel down her cheek. He fought the urge to wipe it away, he knew she would not let him.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless

Lost under the surface

" Bunny, please, go home, it's dark, you could get hurt. At least let me walk you home it's not safe…'

" Not safe? Who fought Queen Beryl, Who dared to come to you, and stand up to you, when u were 'Possessed', who usually saves the scouts from Yoma's"

" But has to get saved by me?"

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

" So, you think so too huh? You think I'm weak." Serena whispered.

''Excuse me?"

"Just go, please."

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone!!!"

"You don't have to! I'm Gone." Serena retorted, and was halfway down the path before Darien knew what hit him. He sat on the ground and put his head in his hands. What was he gonna do?

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've

Become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

" Damn Serena, what did I do?" He looked back on the events of the past day, and realized she heard everything. Everything t hat had happened at Rae's. All they said, she had heard. And what was worse was they didn't notice her there.

"She walked right out on the porch, and no one noticed. I didn't notice. Am I doing the right thing, by not spending so much time with her, so she can get her schoolwork done? Should I have let her walk home?" Darien stopped talking and looked out over the lake, it was jet black, and he figured that is what his eyes look like.

" Serena will be fine," he said to himself, standing up to leave, "She was just tired, and she is always cranky when she is tired, this whole thing will blow over by tomorrow. He wouldn't realize till later, how wrong he was.

Serena was mad. She couldn't believe her Darien thought her to be weak. Yah, she was a clutz, but she hasn't fell, or made anything fall, or broken anything in a month. But of course her friends didn't notice. If she could say friends.

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly

Afraid to lose control

By the way they like to talk about her, she wasn't so sure. She at on the nearest bench. 'Shit, I didn't go home and let mom know were I am. I'll have to call her.' She got up, and went to the pay phone next to the bench. "Hi mom, yes, I know, I'm sorry. Yes, I have already eaten. I'm at the park. Darien Chiba. Yes, I'll be home before 11:00. Buh Bye." She glanced at her watch, it was only eight. She sat back on the bench. 'I'm gonna have to get a cell phone. But who would I call? I can't believe Darien said that too me. I'm not weak.'

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Is falling apart

Right in front of you

And he agreed with them. They were talking about me, and he went along with them. I thought he was my boyfriend. Next he'll break it off. I would hate him f he did. I'm stressed enough as it is. I feel bad about lieing to mom though, but hey, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her.'

I'm become in this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

Caught in the undertow just caught in the under tow

She smiled at her self. And got up to go home. She needed to take a long bath. To chill out. Luna would surely be there. 'Probably rag about me being late, and not going straight home. I was out here for a long time though. She got her school things, and headed twords home, thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow morning.

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

And every second I waste is more than I can take

"OH MY GOD! MOM!" Serena had opend the door and found her mom making out with her princaible.

"Serena, You weren't supposed to be home for another hour!" Her mother buttoned up her shirt, and the princaible ran past Serena and out the door.

"Mom, What about dad?!?!"

I've becomeing this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

" IRENE!!!" Seren's father stormed in. He saw, and heard. He walked over and smacked his wife.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE, I KNEW IT, EVER SINCE I FOUND THAT SHIRT IN THE DRAWER, GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!!!!"

Serena's mother ran out, crying, she would come back later for her things. Serena headed for the stairs. A strong arm pulled her back, and she landed on the ground.

"AND YOU!!! HIDEING IT FROM ME, U'R PROBABLY JUST GOING TO BECOME LIKE HER, WELL, IT'LL N EVER HAPPEN YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!!"

"Dad I never knew, I swear I………"

_SMACK!!_

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME , GET UP STAIRS, NOW!! AND IF U COME DOWN, I SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOU'R SORRY ASS!"

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

"Things are gonna change Serena,"

Her dad said, opening a beer can and pulling out a cigaret. Luna had apparently just gotten in.

"Serenity, where have you been? You were supposed to come strait here, you were supposed to be sick! But of course, you go off to do something else. It is so typical, of you, to be so irresponsibl………..,"

I've

Become so numb

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

" **And when you are sick, probably eating some ice cream. Or with Darien, I can't believe you, and what is with you, giving up your position of leader? Why serena?"**

"**Luna, you approved of it. I'm gonna go take a bath ok, if you wanna tell me about the rest of the meeting, then please come in, but if all your gonna do is nag, then don't bother!" Serena Stormed into the bathroom and filled the tub with bubbles. She stepped in, and soaked. It felt so good on her soars.**

I've

Become so numb

I can't feel you there

And become so tired

So much more aware

"**Well Rae is the leader, and there is too be more training. And we decided, that if you don't shape up soon, then, we are going to take a vote, and well, your out"**

**Serena shot up. "But why? I defeted Beryl didn't I?"**

"**Yes But You have gotton Worse, and more ditzer then ever. Serena, All you ever do is throw you'r tiara around, and use a stick, and that is after everyone else already weakend the youma, face it, even then, tuxedo mask has to save you, face it, you'r weak. Why can't you be like the other girls, Exspecsialy Rae, at least she is serious"**

I've becoming in this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

**Serena was hurt, but waited untill Luna was gone before She started to cry.**

' **Well Serena, it looks like you got some work to do. Well, there goes your' mom, dad, and scouts. Well, at least I still got Darien, I think.**

**CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
